Samuel Houston (1752-1807)
}} OVERVIEW Houston, 1882:23: :He was a Brigade Inspector for many years, and while from home attending to his military durties in the estern part of the State (Viriginia) he was arrestd by the hand of death, and brathed his last at Callighan's Hotel, a celebrated inn, in what is now Alleghany County, Va. He was a man above the ordinary size, of fine personal appearance and military bearing....Not many years after his death, his widow left the home he had inherited from his father on Timber Ridge,and removed with her family to Blount County, Tenn. (about 1807), and settled onPistol Creek near a church, which was called "Baker's Creek Church," which she habituatlly attended with her children. Her residence was in the neighborhood of other houston families who had removed previously from Virginia to Tennessee, and who, with her descendants, did much toward forming the marked character of the citizens of that county. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 1750 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Timber Ridge, Rockbridge, Virginia, USA Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 1807 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Timber Ridge, Rockbridge, Virginia, USA Cmnt<---> This POD may not be where he actually died. He's said to have died while away from home.Needs to be checked It is stated quite specifically in the quotation. Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Elizabeth Paxton (c1752-) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Robert Houston (1720-1761) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Margaret Davidson (c1725-c1755) Cmnt<---> per Houston, 18882 an alternative mother is Mary Davidson (c1725-1819) ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Paxton Houston 1784 Lexington, Rockbridge, Virginia, USA c1808 uncertain died of consumption shortly after reaching maturity (Houston, 1882:24; It is not clear whether he died in Blount County, TN, or elsewhere. Houston, 1882 indicates that he saw a letter from him to his father, Rev. Samuel Houston, concerning his religious views. Rev. Houston remained in Rockbridge County, and a letter to him would have been unnecessary if Paxton Houston had remained there as well. Robert Houston 11 Dec 1787 Timber Ridge, Rockbridge, Virginia, USA 1813 Brownsburg, Rockbridge, Virginia, USA Based on Houston, 1882:25, he apparently remained behind in Rockbridge County, dying near Brownsburg, a suicide supposedly over a love affair gone bad. John Houston Rockbridge, Virginia, USA According to Houston, 1882:25 he lived in Memphis, had one son, and three daughters. the son died young. After his death the daughters remained in Memphis. James Houston Timber Ridge, Augusta, Virginia, USA According to Houston, 1882:25 he was a merchant for some time in Blount county, relcated to Nashville, where he married and died. Samuel Houston (1793-1863) 2 Mar 1793 Rockbridge, Virginia, USA William Houston 1796 Rockbridge, Virginia, USA 1827 Washington, District Of Columbia, USA ____ Ball (?-?) POD fide Houston, 1882:34 Mary Houston 1797 Timber Ridge, Rockbridge, Virginia, USA 29 Apr 1854 Maryville, Blount, Tennessee, USA 1) Mathew Wallace, 2) Gen. William Wallace Houston, 1882:35; need to verify DOB, DOD, POD, not given by Houston, 1882 Isabella Houston 1798 Timber Ridge, Rockbridge, Virginia, USA 13 Dec 1842 Houston, 1882:35 says she died young. Eliza Houston 1800 Timber Ridge, Rockbridge, Virginia, USA 1850 Texas ____ Moore Houston, 1882:36 Houston, 1882 provides few vita dates. Most of the above dates are drawn from various genealogies, and should be treated with caution as unverified. Records References __SHOWFACTBOX__